


Love

by redcurlzbychoice



Series: Supper Symbolism [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, God Is Love, God smiles a lot, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, No plot no porn, The Lord smite me But if that‘s not the base to everything What‘s the point at all?, most definitely No Porn, mother knows best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcurlzbychoice/pseuds/redcurlzbychoice
Summary: „They‘re gathered in the name of love, my dear. They‘re giving thanks to the blessing of love. Now, isn‘t that something as well?“
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Everyone really... - Relationship
Series: Supper Symbolism [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to „Bread“ and „Wine“.

„Come and see,“ She says, „you‘ll like this.“

„Why, I don’t see them gathered in my name,“ A Son of Man says, reluctantly.

„They‘re gathered in the name of love, my dear. They‘re giving thanks to the blessing of love. Now, isn‘t that something as well?“

He won‘t give in so easily. Well, He‘s Her son, what did She expect. „It is, my Lord. But still, do they believe? Truly believe?“

She turns to Him and doesn’t raise Her voice. „My dear boy, didn‘t you say it yourself: ‚This is my commandment, That ye love one another, as I have loved you. Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends.‘? Now, isn‘t that exactly what these did for each other? And for the whole world?“

„But they thwarted your plans, they were disobedient...“

„Maybe my plans were not thwarted, but fulfilled, ever thought of that, my dear?“ She still speaks with the softest of voices.

He looks at her, dazzled. „I did fulfil your plans, I preached, I healed, I suffered myself, was crucified, died and was buried. I descended to the dead ...“

„And you were raised again from the dead on the third day, you were ascended into heaven, and are seated at My right hand. You will be there to judge the living and the dead.“ She smiles, again. She smiles a lot these days, a lot more than in the last millennia. „Now, who is a wise judge? The one who‘s relentless or the one who’s trying to find out truth and heal the world?“ 

„Solomon was the wisest of judges, it is written.“

„It is written so.“ Now She positively beams, and He could well use one of these sunglasses that demon wears so often. „And Solomon used a relentless, even gruesome idea only to find out the truth about love. To let the child live in love.“

They stand in silence.

„Hm, it was written also ‚My little children, let us not love in word, neither in tongue; but in deed and in truth,‘“ He says, after some small eternity. It grants him yet another smile.

„And?“

He sighs, deeply. It‘s always the hardest when a child has to acknowledge that Mother Knows Best.

„‚And we have known and believed the love that God hath to us. God is love; and he that dwelleth in love dwelleth in God, and God in him.‘ Maybe they are gathered in Thy Name, after all, somehow.“

Her smile does not change, not one iota, when She offers Him to join Her for a walk.

  
  


.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter to everyone out there!
> 
> Really, what‘s the point when there‘s no love?
> 
> Bible passages quoted (KJV) or mentioned:  
> John 15, 12-13   
> 1 Kings 3, 16-28 The Judgement of Solomon  
> 1 John 3, 18   
> 1 John 4, 16   
> The Creed


End file.
